Do you love me?
by stormynights78613
Summary: Riley, Chloe, Larry have graduated from high school.
1. Default Chapter

A/N: Hey this is my first 'So Little Time' Fanfic. I have and am still doing 'Lizzie McGuire' Fanfics. This chapter isn't really part of the story it's really just an introduction and meet the characters chapter. In my story I've added a new character or two.

* * *

**Riley-** Riley is 18 and just graduated college. She still has Larry following her around she claims that she doesn't like him that way. She gets accepted UCLA. And her and Chloe are still close as ever.

**Chloe-** Chloe is 18 and just graduated as well. She is dating a guy named Corey, but he goes by Addison well actually Chloe and Riley are the only one's allowed to call him that. She also got accepted to UCLA, and is close with Riley.

**Larry-** Larry is 18 and he also just graduated. He still loves Riley and him and Cammie broke up Larry's sophomore year. He hasn't decided what he wants to do, well until now. He wants to join the military.

**Corey 'Addison'-** Corey is 19 and has just ended his freshman year of college. He loves Chloe, and they have been together since he was a junior in High School. He goes to Berkley.

**Mr. and Mrs. Carlson-** Are together again and they have been for awhile. (A/N: Actually I think that they got back together during the show) They like the idea that Riley and Chloe are going to go to the same school. They weren't happy at first with Chloe and Corey dating.

Manuelo- He still lives with the Carlson's he likes living there. Even though they the Carlson's don't really need him anymore, they do. (A/N: That sentence probably didn't make since) He likes staying there even though Riley and Chloe are going off to school. 

**Teddie-** Still does some modeling here and there, but now she owns her own modeling agency. She's married to a nice guy named Lucas, and they have two kids. Two son's Michael Lucas, 4 years old, and Logan James 2 years old.

* * *

Longer Summary-

Riley, Chloe, Larry have graduated from high school. Riley and Chloe are going off to UCLA. Chloe is dating the new guy and Riley hasn't dated much people. Larry decides that he wants to join the Military and when Riley finds out she realizes that she does have feelings for Larry. Will she be able to tell him how she feels? Will he change his mind?

* * *

A/N: Sorry The summary isn't that long. I hope it was long enough and sound interesting enough for you to continue to read. 


	2. The beginning

A/N: Okay here's my first shot on this chapter. I hope you like, it probably won't be that long but I'll try my hardest.

* * *

Riley's POV:

"Oh my gosh Chloe I can't believe that in the fall we'll be going to UCLA." Riley said to her sister.

"Yeah I know, but I still wish that I got accepted to Berkley." Chloe replied.

"I wish I knew what Larry was going to do?"

"Yeah, he hasn't told us yet."

Addison, Chloe's boyfriend of two years, interrupted our conversation.

"Sorry Riley."

"It's okay, I knew that you'd want to be with him since we graduated yesterday."

I know that I should be happy that we graduated but I'm not all that happy because I won't be able to hang out with Larry anymore. I don't know where he's going but I wish that he would just tell me.

I decided to go outside and sit on the deck and think about things.

I was just sitting there when Larry climbed on up, the way he always has.

"Hey Riley."

"Hey Larry."

"So whatcha doing?"

"Nothing just sitting here thinking. So have you decided what college you're going to?"

"No."

Long pause between.

Larry's POV:

Should I tell her or should I tell her and Chloe at the same time?

No one's POV:

"I would like to tell you and Chloe together." Larry told Riley.

"Okay then follow me." Riley told him.

"Okay."

So they walked into the house and into the kitchen, which is where they found Chloe and Addison.

"Hey what's up Larry?" Addison asked.

"Nothing really. What about you Corey?" Larry replied.

Riley interrupts before Corey can answer the question.

"Actually, Larry knows now what he's going to do. Come on Larry tell us." Riley said.

"Okay, I'm not going to college but I am going to do something." Larry started.

"Like what Larry?" Asked Chloe.

"I'm going to join the Marines."

"You're going to do what?" Chloe and Riley blurted in unison.

"Congrats Larry." Corey 'Addison' congratulated.

Riley's POV:

'NO!' Riley shouted in her head.

He can't join the Marines, he just can't. We won't be able to hang out that much anymore.

Oh my god! I like Larry how can I. I've never thought of him that way before. I can't tell him, because then he'll think that I lied to him all those years.

I couldn't handle the new so I just ran out of the house.

Larry's POV:

"What's wrong with Riley?" I asked Chloe.

"I don't know, why don't you go ask her." She suggested.

"Okay."

I ran out the door she did and she wasn't anywhere in sight. So I thought of a place she would be but I wasn't sure. So I ran all the way to the beach wondering if I would find her.

Riley in the lifeguard station:

"How did this happen? Was I just in denial the whole time or did I just figure out how I felt about him? I don't know but I wish I did."

Larry's POV:

I ran up to the rocks and climbed up them. And that is where I found Riley, so I climbed up to her.

"Is anyone sitting here?" I asked.

"No you can have a site." She answered.

"So why did you run?"

"I don't know, I just had to get away."

"Why?"

"Just because the thought of not being able to hang out with that much made me kind of upset."

"Well we can hang out until I have to leave."

"And how long is that?"

"A month or so."

"I guess that's long enough."

"Since when did you care about how long we hang out?"

"I don't know why I care."

"That's not what I meant."

"I'm sorry."

"That's okay. So do you wanna hang out tonight our something?"

"Sure. What do you want to do?"

"How about a movie?"

"Alright. Let's go and see that new movie that came out last week."

* * *

A/N: I know that good of a chapter. I hope you liked it anyway. Please review and tell me what you thought, and I hope you continue to read this story.


	3. The Surprise and the confession

Disclaimer: I don't own So Little Time of course I don't. And I don't own the song Britney Spears does.

A/N: Sorry that I haven't updated in like forever. I didn't think that anyone would want to read this story. But you know what that shouldn't stop me. Well here's my new chapter and it's going to be where Larry is leaving, I'm skipping ahead.

The night before:

No one's POV:

The Carlson's and the Slotnick's decided to throw Larry a surprise going away party, the accomplist was Riley and the person behind the whole entire thing. The party was being thrown at the Carlson's house.

"So Carlson, where are we going?" Larry asked Riley.

"I was thinking that we could go back to my house and watch a movie?" Riley suggested.

"That sounds okay." He replied.

They walked up to the door and the lights were out of course.

"Is there nobody at your house tonight?" Larry wondered.

"I guess not." Riley lied.

They walked in the door and Riley turned the lights on and everyone popped up and out of their hiding.

"SURPRISE!" Everyone shouted.

"Hey everyone." Larry greeted, while surprised.

All his friends were there and so was his family and of course the Carlson's. He spent a lot of time hanging out with all his friends and Riley just stood by the stairs watching Larry and his friends talk.

**Dear diary **

**Today I saw a boy**

**And I wondered if he noticed me **

**He took my breath away **

She was so upset that he was leaving tomorrow morning and he had no idea how she felt about him. She knew that she had to tell him but she didn't want him to think that she was telling him that so he wouldn't leave.

**Dear diary **

**I can't get him off my mind **

**And it scares me **

**'Cause I've never felt this way **

Just as Larry walked away from his group of friends Riley decided to tell him how she felt it was her only chance.

"Larry, hey." Riley greeted sort of.

"Hey." He greeted back.

"Larry I need to talk to you."

"Okay."

They walked into the kitchen where no one was.

"Okay so what do you want to talk to me about?" Larry had asked.

"This is going to be so hard…" Riley started. "This is something I just found out and I should've told you like a month ago. Larry I l-love you."

"Wow. I'm leaving tomorrow and you just come out and tell me this, I've being chasing you forever and now you like me. What am I supposed to do now?"

"I don't know but I just wanted you to know that before you leave."

**No one in this world **

**Knows me better than you do **

**So diary I'll confide in you **

"You know that I do have to leave tomorrow right?"

"Yeah I know… but you've got the right to now, and plus I couldn't handle hiding this from you any longer."

Riley kissed him.

**Dear diary **

**Today I saw a boy **

**As he walked by I thought he smiled at me **

And he didn't pull apart he kissed her back.

This only went on for a few minutes when Mr. Carlson walked in and interrupted everything.

**And I wondered **

**Does he know what's in my heart **

**I tried to smile, but I could hardly breathe**

"I'm sorry." Riley apologized and ran out the kitchen door.

'What's with her and always running from me?' Larry wondered to himself.

**Should I tell him how I feel **

**Or would that scare him away **

**Diary, tell me what to do **

**Please tell me what to say **

He ran out the door only a couple seconds after she did and he caught up to her in no time.

"Riley please stop!" He called.

"What?" She said as she turned around.

"Why did you run?"

"Because, I don't know. I didn't mean to kiss you."

"Yeah you did." He said trying not to laugh.

"Larry I'm going to miss you." She said nearly in tears.

"I'll miss you to Riley. Why are you sorry for the kiss anyways?"

"Because there is no point getting close to you when you'll never be around."

**Dear diary **

**One touch of his hand **

**Now I can't wait to see that boy again **

"Just because I'm leaving doesn't mean that we can't try dating." Larry said.

"But you'll never be around."

"I'll be coming home, plus we could talk on the phone and stuff." He assured her.

"I guess we could give it a shot but what if it doesn't work out."

"Well don't jinx it Carlson."

**He smiled **

**And I thought my heart could fly **

**Diary, do you think that we'll be more than friends? **

**I've got a feeling we'll be so much more than friends**

They walked back to the party, and enjoyed the rest of the night.

­A/N: I hope you liked the chapter, I don't think that the song goes with it but it's the closest I can get. Please review.


End file.
